Pensées de papier
by Miss De Lune
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Ecrire pour se libérer, écrire pour partager, écrire une pensée, noter un mot, l'assembler à d'autres, formuler une sensation, un sentiment, découper une tranche de vie pour vous l'offrir modestement, écrire pour vivre tout simplement...
1. Flocons

Mon premier drabble, à **Picotti **qui m'a donné envie d'en écrire à lire les siens si beaux...

Rating: K

Disclaimer: les personnages et autres ne sont pas à moi, mais à , ceci vaudra pour les drabbles qui suivront, s'il y en a...

* * *

Flocons...

Ses lèvres étaient gercées par le froid. Un tourbillon glacé s'engouffrait dans son cœur et dans son corps, semant ses cristaux de glace sur son passage, couvrant le tout de givre, la protégeant de tout autre tumulte. Pellicule protectrice de son âme.

Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas, ses cheveux d'un blond presque argenté volaient derrière elle, s'enroulant, s'entremêlant, bataillant, dessinant dans les airs une chorégraphie sans spectateurs. Ses yeux perdus au loin, fixant ce que nul autre ne pouvait apercevoir, des pensées défilaient dans son esprit, ribambelle dont elle ne parvenait à saisir ni l'origine ni la logique.

D'un frisson elle soupira, aux flocons l'assaillant elle résista. Enfin, aux cris de ses amis, Luna s'éveilla et rentra, silhouette féérique traversant le parc.


	2. Des yeux chocolat

À ma meilleure amie, **Mlleelea**, pour son anniversaire, modeste cadeau...

* * *

Des yeux chocolat...

Ses yeux chocolat. Emplis de fierté alors qu'elle lui tendait sa copie, presque dédaigneuse. Emplis de fierté lorsqu'il la lui rendait, la mieux notée. Emplis de concentration quand elle réalisait une potion.

Il les avaient observées, ces deux étoiles d'une lumière éclatante, y cherchant le secret d'une faiblesse, la haïssant pour ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle représentait. Ses propres yeux ne parvenaient qu'à lui transmettre mépris et noirceur. Aussi sombres que son âme, aussi sombres que les vêtements par lesquels il se protégeait ,enfouissant son cœur sous une couche de malveillance. Mais à présent, ses pensées lui échappaient, il les sentait rouler dans son esprit, fissurant le masque qu'il s'était appliqué à créer. Il doutait. Ces heures passées à l'observer, à détailler le mystère de ses yeux, n'était-ce pas devenu une excuse, un prétexte ?

Son image emplissait son corps, monopolisait son esprit. Elle ne le saurait jamais, lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devinait. D'un frêle sourire aux lèvres, le premier depuis très longtemps, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour l'éternité.

Dans le fracas des combats, une tête brune se retourna brusquement, et un cri retentit.


	3. Amour à la folie

_Delanoire: ton vœu est exaucé, sans même l'avoir prévu...^^ et merci encore pour tes gentilles reviews ! Je suis toujours contente d'en recevoir (message subliminal)..._

Amour à la folie...

D'amour. Elle s'en était consumée. Elle s'en était brûlée les ailes. Mais en avait-elle vraiment eu un jour ?

Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la folie l'avait toujours guettée, tapie dans l'ombre, luisant faiblement sans jamais étinceler de tout son éclat, guidant son apprentissage des sorts, son intérêt pour la magie noire, cet appétit dévorant et monstrueux que ces traîtres qui osaient la défier lui reprochaient. Elle attendait patiemment son heure, celle où Bellatrix ne résisterait plus. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir eu envie de résister un jour. Elle était une Black. La meilleure sorcière de sa génération, la plus talentueuse et la plus noble. Personne ne pouvait se permettre de lui interdire quoi que ce soit. Elle était libre de ses choix et celui-ci lui avait semblé naturel, la seule magie digne de son don.

Pour Lui, elle avait tout abandonné, même l'étincelle d'humanité qui pouvait lui être restée. Il était le Seul digne de son attention, le Seul qui lui était supérieur, et elle Lui vouait en cela une admiration entière, totale. Il était puissant, dominateur, conquérant, froid, insensible, tout ce que Bella cherchait.

Bella, quel diminutif ridicule. Elle n'était pas belle, sa folie l'avait défigurée, tordant son visage dans un horrible masque de laideur, faible reflet de son âme. Mais elle en était fière, l'homme qu'elle aimait le lui rendait, elle en était sûre, jamais elle n'avait douté, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle attitude. Il ne la trahirait pas, Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et ensemble, ils domineraient le monde, pour l'éternité.

Ses cheveux s'entortillant autour d'elle comme des serpents, elle lança ce sort qui allait clore à jamais la bouche de ce faible qui osait L'insulter.

_En espérant que celui-ci t'ait plu, et un autre de tes personnages préférés dans le prochain drabble, tu m'as inspirée...^^_


	4. La plus belle des causes

_Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF: une heure, un thème, pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer un PM._

_Ici, le thème était: « battre »_

_Bonne lecture !_

La plus belle des causes...

Depuis toujours il savait qu'il n'était pas brillant. Il n'était pas très bon en sortilèges, encore moins en métamorphose. Ses potions finissaient rarement par être de la couleur attendue et il se faisait toujours battre aux devoirs. Il avait même échoué devant une vulgaire araignée. Pourtant, cela ne le gênait pas. Après tout, il ne considérait pas qu'il fallait être exceptionnel pour réussir sa vie.

Surtout, il ne perdait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses passions. Il se souvenait encore de la meilleure partie d'échec qu'il ait jamais jouée, avec des pièces taille réelle. Ce jour-là, son cœur avait explosé de fierté lorsqu'il avait réussi à passer entre les pièges et à mener ses amis à la salle suivante. Échec et mat. Il avait eu la plus belle peur de sa vie aussi, jamais une partie n'avait été aussi décisive, jamais elle n'avait été aussi palpitante. Un souafle survola alors ses pensées, bouscula ses souvenirs. Ce match-là avait été magistral, il avait prouvé à tous qu'il n'était pas là par hasard, il avait déjoué toutes les balles qui arrivaient, avait protégé les buts tel un lion, virevoltant, rugissant contre quiconque s'approchait. Il avait été le gardien de Griffondor, tout simplement.

Oui, Ron était fier de ce qu'il était devenu, il avait choisi sa vie, il avait suivi ce qu'il voulait être et il ne le regrettait pas.

Un jet vert se dirigea droit vers lui. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de riposter, un bras le poussa, il reprit rapidement ses esprits, conscient qu'il avait échappé de peu à un sort peu enviable. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il se battrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, jusqu'à donner sa vie, c'était ses amis. Hurlant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, il se lança de nouveau dans la bataille. Pour la vie. Jusqu'à la mort. Au nom de l'amitié. La plus belle des causes selon lui.


	5. Ton invitation

Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF: une heure, un thème, pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer un PM. Je m'excuse par avance pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe qui restent et mon esprit bizarre...

Ici, le thème était: « invitation »

Bonne lecture !

PS: à Louise Attaque dont la chanson m'a inspirée, et pas que moi à ce qu'il paraît...

* * *

Ton invitation...

_J'ai accepté par erreur son invitation,_ se dit Ginny, _ce n'est absolument pas pour pouvoir aller au bal des Trois Sorciers, pour assister à l'évènement de cette année, pour mettre ma robe de soirée que j'adore, ni pour voir plein de beaux garçons. Juste pour lui faire plaisir..._Elle ajusta une dernière fois les plis de sa robe, plantée devant son miroir, hésitant encore à sortir de la chambre...

_J'ai dû me gourer dans l'heure. J'ai du m'planter dans la saison. _Neville tournait en rond, attendant celle qui pour un soir avait accepté sa main, son bras, ses pieds s'il fallait danser. Il se lamentait, elle était en retard, il regardait l'escalier à chaque fois qu'il passait, il voyait défiler devant lui des couples amoureux. Il ne l'avait pas choisi parce qu'elle lui plaisait, non. Il l'avait choisi parce qu'elle était libre, parce qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller.

_Tu sais j'ai confondu , avec celle qui sourit pas mais celle qui est belle bien entendu et qui dit belle dit pour moi. _Harry se demandait toujours comment il avait pu se retrouver avec Parvati Patil comme partenaire. Il n'avait pas été très rapide, il avait tergiversé longtemps, il n'était pas sûr de lui, et elle lui était passée sous le nez. Cho, sa Cho, la fille dont il était fou amoureux. Elle dansait avec ce bellâtre qu'il ne parvenait pas à aimer vraiment, elle avait accepté, elle était sa cavalière. Et lui restait assis sans rien faire, sans aller la chercher pour danser avec elle un slow pendant lequel il lui aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il lui aurait chanté son amour pour elle, ses cheveux d'ébène et ses yeux d'encre, son doux sourire quand il osait la regarder...Mais son courage le quittait, au pire moment, et il restait assis sur sa chaise, se contentant de l'observer.

_Tu sais j'ai pas toute ma raison , si j'ai toujours raison , tu sais j'suis pas un mec sympa et j'merde tout ça, tout ça. _Quand il l'avait vu descendre les escaliers, il avait cru à une apparition, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, sa robe mettant en valeur son teint pâle, son sourire éblouissant, il avait vu son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'admiration. Mais quand elle s'était approchée, il s'était souvenu. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu, et à présent, c'était un autre qui l'avait à son bras. Ron haïssait déjà ce Viktor qui avait osé poser la main sur elle. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui le poussait à vouloir agir...

_Tu sais j'ai pas confiance, j'ai pas confiance en moi, j'ai pas d'espérance et j'merde tout ça tout ça..._Elle était finalement arrivée. Elle était belle, elle avait élégamment descendu les marches, loin de son ardeur et de sa fougue habituelle. Neville avait douté, avait-il bien fait de demander à une fille aussi jolie de l'accompagner ? Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il savait danser oui, ce côté-là ne posait pas de problèmes, mais il avait peur, peur de ses maladresses habituelles, peur de ses gaffes éventuelles, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de celle qui avait si gentiment accepté de venir. Lorsqu'elle lui avait souri, ses doutes s'étaient dissipés et il l'avait mené vers la piste sans un faux pas.

_Qu'on est bien partis pour une danse, ç'ira pas plus loin tu vois..._Non, Ginny ne comptait pas danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec Neville, il était gentil oui, il était drôle aussi, mais deux yeux la fixaient depuis quelques secondes et elle se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, d'une chaleur inconnue, qui se propageait dans tout son être, électrisant son esprit, s'infiltrant dans chacun de ses doigts. Elle se sentait vivante, elle se sentait belle. Elle ne voulait plus perdre ces deux yeux brûlants posés sur elle.

* * *

_Il m'a fallu un peu plus d'une heure pour l'écrire mais j'aime bien le résultat, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	6. Résigné

_Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF: une heure, un thème, pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez bien sûr m'en voyer un PM._

_Ici, le thème était « brouillard »_

_Bonne lecture !_

Résigné...

La solitude. Le froid. Le brouillard qui obstruait sa vision, embrumait son regard, ne lui permettait que de voir à quelques pas devant lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voir. Rien à observer. Rien à admirer. Rien qui vaille la peine qu'il se lève de sa paillasse. Rien qui n'ait un intérêt particulier. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien tout simplement. Le vide. Le vide autour de lui, et même dans sa tête quand il n'y prenait pas garde. Le vide qui envahissait son esprit, lui volait tous ses souvenirs, brouillant sa mémoire. Le vide qui lui pesait.

Le silence, non. Ce n'était jamais silencieux ici. Il y en avait toujours crier, à hurler leur innocence, à supplier qu'on les libère, à proférer dans insanités, à gémir de désespoir, à chanter leur folie. Lui ne disait rien. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? N'avaient-ils pas compris tous, que personne ne leur répondrait à part le silence dans la nuit ? Qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux, personne de vivant ? Que le monde entier les avait oubliés ? Que personne ne se souciait d'eux à l'extérieur ?

Lui avait été enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, il regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir fait maintenant...

_Mon personnage préféré je crois..._


	7. Une question de choix

_Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF: un thème, une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer un PM._

_Ici, le thème était « paradis »._

_Bonne lecture !_

Une question de choix...

« Alors Potter, t'as pas pris le temps de te coiffer ce matin ? Laisse-moi deviner...tu ne l'as pas eu parce que tu as dû affronter un détraqueur au saut du lit ? » ricana une voix.

« Vas en enfer, Malfoy ! » se vit-elle répondre.

L'enfer. Le paradis. Quelle idée stupide ! Il n'y croyait pas. De toute façon, il finirait dans le premier. Il avait trop de souillures sur son âme, trop de choses à se reprocher, trop de venin craché. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu ça, cette vie, ces choix. Il ne les avait fait que par dépit, par lassitude. Il ne les avait même pas fait pour faire plaisir à son père. Mais qui croirait qu'un Malfoy puisse ne pas vouloir être dans le camp des damnés, le camp des meurtriers, des sans-cœurs ? Un camp qu'il haïssait de plus en plus.

Il détestait se faire commander, devoir rendre des comptes à cette face de serpent qui n'avait même pas l'air vivante, devoir se prosterner devant elle, supporter ses décisions et les railleries des autres. Il n'était pas un larbin. Et il voulait avoir une vie comme tout le monde, pour une fois ne pas être différent, ça le changerait un peu. Mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il était piégé, pris dans un engrenage dont il ne pouvait plus sortir. Que tout cela se termine, que les 'gentils' gagnent, qu'il soit enfin tranquille, quitte à faire un petit tour à Azkaban...

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'insulte et continua son chemin. Tout cela n'en valait pas la peine...


	8. Résistance à la nuit

_À **Dulanoire**, un autre des tes personnages favoris, une envie comme ça, j'espère qu'elle te plaira..._

_PS: le titre est celui d'une chanson de Raphaël, il s'est imposé à moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi..._

Résistance à la nuit...

Soumise. Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit la concernant. Elle en enviait sa sœur, si folle, si libre, si elle. Jamais elle n'avait essayé de résister, jamais elle ne s'était opposée, jamais elle n'avait osé donné son avis. Elle n'en aurait pas eu le droit de toute façon. Elle n'était là que pour servir d'apparat, une mascarade à laquelle elle s'était prêtée pendant des années. Avec plaisir même, elle n'avait jamais rechigné, elle avait tout ce qui pouvait la rendre heureuse. Les histoires d'amour n'existaient pas, elle en était la première convaincue. Elle n'avait jamais regretté son mariage. Il était celui dont elle avait besoin. Celui qui lui convenait le mieux. Un simple bout de papier. Un titre. Un statut.

Narcissa. Narcissique. Le deuxième mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Son nom lui allait bien, il épousait sa mentalité, enveloppait son être de la chaleur réconfortante de sa noblesse et de son mépris. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'à elle, qu'à son confort, qu'à sa réputation, qu'à ses plaisirs, qu'à ses futilités. Mais aujourd'hui, elle doutait. Se reprochait sa faiblesse. Se méprisait presque.

Un appel déchira le voile sombre de ses remords. Elle devait continuer de faire bonne figure. Même à contrecœur. Pour son fils. Pour le sauver. Au moins lui. Elle revint vers son Maître.

« Il est mort ».

_Elle est différente de la tienne, une autre facette de sa personnalité peut-être, une autre vision d'elle..._


	9. Chaudrons

_À ma coéquipière de délire, **Jude O'Malley**..._

_Ce drabble part tout simplement d'une idée de vente de chaudrons comme baignoires, nous cherchions un slogan, il aurait été dommage de ne pas vous faire profiter de nos propositions ! J'espère n'en avoir oubliée aucune..._

Une histoire de chaudrons.../Une histoire chaudronnisante...

(sur le titre aussi, il y a eu discussion...)

« Achetez un chaudron et vivez un moment...magique »

« Venez vous chaudronniser ! »

« Un chaudron comme baignoire et vous voilà à Poudlard ! »

« Chaudron de rêve, bain de folie »

« Un chaudron comme baignoire, comme dans un manoir ! »

« Un bain dans votre chaudron et vous serez plus propres que Severus Rogue ! »

« Un chaudron ultra-résistant pour votre bain...testé par Neville Londubat en personne ! »

« Achetez un chaudron, garantit sans Nargoles par Luna Lovegood »

« Un chaudron multifonctions, fourni sans Mimi Geignarde... »

« Des chaudrons de qualité, c'est Mondingus Fletcher qui vous l'assure ! »

« Chaudron garantit anti-catastrophe, par le célébrissime Professeur Trelawney »

« Chaudron sans Sinistros, par Sybille Trelawney »


	10. Eclipse

_À **Dulanoire** encore une fois, je prends toujours plaisir à relever tes défis, et celui-ci en est bien un pour moi, merci pour ton aide aussi..._

_Warning: pour une fois, j'en mets un, il s'agit d'un yuri (relation entre femmes), bien qu'il soit très soft..._

Éclipse...

La lumière. Elles sont la lumière. Ses éclats se reflètent dans leurs cheveux de cuivre et d'or blanc. Les illuminent. Deux anges. L'un de feu, l'autre d'argent. Elles se complètent. Le jour et la nuit s'y réunissent. Le soleil et la lune. Mais toujours cette lumière qui éblouit à leur passage. Main dans la main. Ensemble. Et pourtant différentes. La fougue et la douceur. La passion et la tendresse. Elles se complètent. Et rien n'est plus pur que leur amour. Leur plus grand secret. Leur seule faiblesse. Leur force. Leur cause. Leur combat. À la fin de la Guerre, à la fin de cette Guerre, elles le partageront.

Faire éclater la lumière, faire briller leur vérité.

_J'y voyais Ginny et Luna mais je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas très explicite, c'était le but d'ailleurs..._


	11. Comme d'habitude ?

_À **Milju** pour son idée de défi, mais pourquoi lui en ai-je demandé un, ah oui, parce qu'on écrivait rien depuis au moins une journée..._

_Règlement : _

_1- Un temps imparti pour écrire la fiction : 45 minutes. _

_2- Un nombre de mots minimum et un autre maximum : de 200 à 1000 mots_

_3- L'univers dans lequel les personnages évoluent est libre de choix : _

_4- Un thème à chaque fois : Ici le thème n°1 – Coup de Jus_

_Trois participantes : Milju, Miss de Lune et Mlle Elea_

Comme d'habitude ?

Comme d'habitude, elle était descendue du dortoir dans les premières. Elle avait rapidement enfilé ses habits, mis sa robe par-dessus, elle s'était peignée un peu, mais pas trop. De toute façon, sa tignasse ne lui obéissait pas. Elle était revêche, indisciplinée, constamment emmêlée. Elle s'en fichait un peu. Personne ne la regardait. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Alors elle pouvait bien s'habiller comme un sac à patates, arriver hirsute en classe, il n'était pas sûr que ça gêne quelqu'un. Parfois ça lui manquait. Elle se demandait pourquoi personne ne prenait soin d'elle, ne la complimentait. Pourquoi personne ne la serrait dans ses bras. Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait tout simplement. Et puis, elle s'ébrouait, se giflait mentalement en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, pas le temps pour ces jeux d'adolescente amoureuse. Un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle allait devenir préfète. Ça, personne ne le lui volerait. Et on lui prêterait attention.

Elle y veillerait.

Elle arriva enfin à la Grande Salle. Peu de monde était installé sur les tables. Comme d'habitude. Elle pris place sur le banc de sa maison. Commença à se servir: un croissant, du jus de citrouille, un peu de confiture. Harry et Ron arrivèrent juste après qu'elle ait fini mais elle resta pour leur tenir compagnie.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda gentiment Harry.

« Oui oui, ça peut aller, et vous ? »

« Ne m'en parles pas, Ron a ronflé comme un sonneur toute la nuit ! Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil... »

« Mais ch'est pas vrai, che ne ronfle pas ch'abord ! »

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire Ronald Weasley de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? »

« Hermy à raison Ron, sérieux, c'est dégoûtant... »

Ledit Ron en était à se débattre maladroitement avec une orange, cherchant sans doute comment la peler sans se laver les mains dedans. Chose qui lui paraissait impossible. Elle s'écarta alors, de peur de...

Trop tard ! Le jus venait de gicler joyeusement de l'orange, et elle en avait reçu partout sur le visage et la robe. La journée commençait vraiment bien, un coup de jus dès le matin, c'était vraiment parfait. Elle eu envie d'étrangler le malheureux qui la regardait bouche bée, l'orange pendue dans sa main, la voyant devenir de plus en plus rouge. Elle tenta de se calmer, inspirant, expirant, profondément, les yeux clos, dans l'espoir de ne pas lui jeter un sort. Qu'elle ne regretterait pas d'ailleurs mais il était trop bête de se faire prendre pour un idiot pareil. Sans succès.

Alors d'un geste mesuré, elle prit le pichet de jus de citrouille, l'approcha de son verre pour s'en verser et espérer que boire la calmerait. Il n'en était rien. Elle venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse. Certes indigne d'elle mais pour une fois elle passerait outre. Alors qu'elle allait pencher le récipient en direction de son verre, elle jeta son contenu sur la tête du rouquin. Calmement. Et s'en alla dignement pour se changer. En remontant les escaliers, elle se mit à rire, cela avait au moins eu le mérite de la calmer. Et elle ne serait pas la seule à ne pas être présentable en cours de potions dans un quart d'heure, pour une fois.


	12. Songe nocturne

_Un autre défi...avec notre nouveau nom !_

_Règlement des vieilles plumes branlantes: _

_1- Un temps imparti pour écrire la fiction : 45 minutes. _

_2- Un nombre de mots minimum et un autre maximum : de 200 à 1000 mots_

_3- L'univers dans lequel les personnages évoluent est libre de choix : j'ai choisi Harry Potter_

_4- Un thème à chaque fois : Ici le thème n°2 - étoiles_

_5- Règle spéciale: utiliser les cinq mots suivants: miauler, flacon, rengaine, niquedouille, avidité._

_Trois participantes : **Milju**, **Miss de Lune** et **Mlle Elea**_

Songe nocturne...

Attraper les étoiles. C'était son fantasme. Son rêve. Depuis qu'il était gosse. Il les voyait briller la nuit, de leur éclat si vif, si intense. Si envoûtant. À chaque fois, il était subjugué par leur beauté, leur lumière si particulière. Elles réapparaissaient chaque nuit, elles ne rataient jamais un rendez-vous. Elles étaient des compagnes fidèles. Elles lui transmettaient bonheur et énergie, éclairaient ses nuits. Surtout depuis quelques années. Elles lui donnaient la force de lutter. Contre cette bête, ce monstre qu'il devenait parfois. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les attraper, les enfermer dans un petit **flacon**, pour pouvoir les observer de tout son soûl une fois les ténèbres retombées, les admirer encore, avec **avidité**, se gorger de leur pureté. Lui qui en manquait tant. Il était sale, il était mauvais, il était impur. Avec elles il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait changer. Il pouvait presque se regarder dans un miroir sans broncher. Sans faiblir face à sa laideur. Celle de son âme. Il la voyait, cachée derrière le masque qu'il se forgeait. Il savait la débusquer sous les couches de bonté qu'il tentait d'appliquer, années après années. Un vernis dont il espérait à chaque fois ne pas voir les craquelures. Pour finalement recommencer. Encore et toujours. La bête restait toujours tapie en lui.

On dit que les loups hurlent à la lune. Mais lorsque lui allait dans les forêts pour se transformer, c'était pour les étoiles qu'il chantait. Il ne **miaulait** pas non, et ce n'était pas un petit cri d'animal apeuré, effrayé, c'était un vrai hurlement, de ceux qui sortent du cœur, des tripes, de ceux censés vous libérer de vos pensées sombres. Elles ne le libéraient pas. À chaque pleine lune, c'était la même **rengaine**. Jusqu'à la fin. Il pouvait au moins voir les étoiles. Sa seule consolation.

«** Niquedouille** ! Saperlipopette ! Ventre-bleu ! »

« Pas la peine de crier Sirius, je crois qu'on a tous compris que tu étais le meilleur pour trouver des insultes vieillottes...Tu viens Remus ? On t'attends pour continuer le jeu. »

« J'arrive James, j'arrive. Je regardais jute un peu les étoiles par la fenêtre. C'est incroyable comme elles brillent ce soir... »

_n'hésitez pas à aller voir aussi les écrits des deux autres vieilles plumes branlantes ! Et élisez votre préféré si vous le souhaitez..._


	13. The other side ?

_Après avoir lu **Manou Nyu**, une envie comme ça, il fallait que ça sorte..._

The other side ?

Il était mauvais. Il était perfide. Il était un traître. Il était le mal incarné plus encore que celui qu'il servait. Qu'il devait servir. Il était répugnant même. Tout ça il l'avait entendu. On le lui avait rabâché, craché à la figure, balancé comme un poignard parfaitement ajusté. Il ne méritait pas de vivre même. Et pourtant. Pourtant il s'en était voulu, voulu d'avoir cédé ne serait-ce qu'un instant à cet appel du pouvoir, à cette folie qui à présent le perdait. Qu'on le reconnaisse, qu'elle le reconnaisse surtout, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Et il avait joué le jeu, jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout il s'était battu des deux côtés, jusqu'au bout son cœur avait été déchiré. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Cette situation était intenable. Impossible. Et pourtant il avait tenu. Il avait eu cette force. Il ne savait comment. Si. Il le savait, elle la lui avait donnée. Elle qui était si pure. Elle n'avait pas eu à subir ça, à choisir, elle était faite pour le bon camp. Lui n'y avait pas sa place. Les autres se méfiaient, toujours. Comment pouvait-il le leur reprocher ? Lui même se demandait parfois quel camp il avait réellement choisi. Celui du bien qui lui allait si mal, celui si sombre, si puissant, qui l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit vers la lumière, celui de ceux qui ont double jeu, tant il ne pouvait se résoudre à basculer totalement ? Parfois il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Sa résistance s'ébranlait à chaque nouveau coup, à chaque mauvaise action. Mais il ne méritait que ça. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il était son propre démon, son propre cauchemar.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Seulement à ces deux yeux verts qu'il avait protégé durant toutes ces années, oubliant la tignasse couleur jais qui les surmontait. Qui lui rappelait sa rancœur. Maintenant, ces deux yeux le regardaient. Il n'avait plus son masque, il n'en avait plus besoin, et il avait l'impression qu'ils le comprenaient enfin. Il n'était pas mauvais. Il n'était pas bon. Il était en paix. Une personne au moins savait. La personne qu'il fallait. Il pouvait fermer les yeux. S'endormir enfin sans appréhension.

_J'en profite pour préciser que je n'abandonne pas du tout cette série de drabbles, certains sommeillent encore dans mon ordinateur chéri, mais je prépare une fiction en original, que vous retrouverez sur FictionPress. J'y garderai le même pseudo, et le premier chapitre sera publié le samedi 16 juin si tout va bien ! J'espère vous y retrouver ! Une nouvelle aventure commence pour moi et j'aimerais vous avoir à son bord !_


	14. Attendre

_Un besoin irrépressible d'écrire ce soir..._

Attendre...

La boule au ventre. Le cœur qui faisait la samba dans sa cage thoracique. Comme une sensation d'un liquide qui monte et qui descend, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Les doigts qui tapotent frénétiquement tout ce qu'ils touchent. Impossibilité de rester assise. Besoin irrépressible de bouger, de se lever, de marcher, de faire le tour de son dortoir, dix fois de suite s'il le fallait. Silence. Silence au creux des pierres. Besoin irrépressible de bruit. Un coup de baguette et une légère musique se fait entendre. Emplit sa tête, l'envahit. Elle s'y noie. Désespérément. Pas question de flancher. Pas elle. Litanie de questions qui l'obsède. Paniquante. Paniquée ? Pas le moins du monde. Ou juste un peu alors. Crise de panique ? Non. Ou juste un peu nerveuse alors. Pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas elle. La peur d'échouer. Le sort en est jeté. Aucun contrôle, aucun pouvoir. Et ça la perturbe encore plus.

Sommeil de plomb. Et la litanie recommence. Enfin. Les résultats. Elle s'y précipite. Paniquée ? Non. Ou juste un peu alors. Elle cherche son nom. Vite. Trouver. Vite. Enfin. Miracle.

« Victoire Weasley-Delacour. 11 Optimaux »

Elle les avait. Elle avait ses BUSES. Elle avait fait mieux que sa tante. Elle...Elle avait réussi...

Et le réveil sonna. Un rêve. Elle avait rêvé cette réussite. Pour la dixième fois. Dix ? Dix ! Vite. Enfin. Les résultats. Elle se précipite. S'arrête brusquement. Se pince. Aïe. Ce n'est plus un rêve. Elle peut y aller. Paniquée ? Non. Ou juste un peu alors...


	15. Amitié

_À Picotti..._

Amitié...

« Je sais. »

Lily savait oui. Elle savait qu'il allait mal. Elle l'avait su avant même qu'il lui en parle. Sa lycanthropie. Son petit problème de fourrure comme disait James. Elle avait senti à quel point il se détestait. À quel point il se méprisait. À quel point il souffrait de cette situation. Il n'était pas normal. Il était malade et sa maladie était incurable. Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Rien. Un simple mot qui lui poignardait le cœur. Pour l'instant. Elle savait qu'il n'espérait rien, qu'il n'y croyait plus. Alors elle si, autant que les Maraudeurs. Elle en était persuadée. Un jour il comprendrait. Un jour il comprendrait qu'il était une personne formidable, l'une des plus belles qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Un jour il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas détestable. Un jour il comprendrait qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux, qu'il avait le droit de vivre. Un jour. En attendant, enfoncée dans son fauteuil, elle regardait ses yeux d'or, mis clos, ses cheveux bruns qui lui masquaient en partie le visage. Il venait de s'endormir dans leur Salle Commune. Son livre de potions était encore sur ses genoux. Il était fatigué. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente dans la cabane hurlante. À se maudire encore, à hurler son désespoir à la lune et au ciel sans étoiles. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le lui dire. Elle avait deviné.


	16. Géant ? Non Demigéant

_À Picotti encore une fois, voici ma vision d'Hagrid..._

Géant ? Non. Demi-géant...

Imbécile. Incapable. Honte des sorciers. Erreur de la nature. Il en avait entendu des méchancetés sur son compte. Il ne les dénombrait plus. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà eu des idées farfelues, aimé des créatures étranges, enfreint le règlement. Mais il était tout sauf bête contrairement à ce qu'on voulait bien croire. À ce qu'on se plaisait à croire. On l'enfermait dans une cage, une boîte étiquetée « bon gros gentil un peu débile » dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était ce regard de pitié ou de condescendance de certains, comme s'il avait raté sa vie, comme s'il était à plaindre. Mais il les laissait faire. Après tout, comment pouvait-il les détromper ? Il n'avait plus droit d'utiliser sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas leur montrer ses capacités. Mais il avait fait quelque chose de cette vie de sorcier, il en était fier. Il était le gardien de ces terres, celui qui bravait son autorité le faisait à ses risques et périls. Il avait même été titularisé comme professeur. Quand il préparait ses cours, il le faisait avec soin, méticulosité. Des catastrophes arrivaient toujours, on n'était jamais à l'abri avec les créatures magiques et des imbéciles comme certains Serpentards. Dumbledore l'avait aidé malgré son passé, c'était un grand homme. Et il ne le répétait pas par bêtise, mais parce que c'était vrai et qu'il tenait à ce que tous sachent sa pensée. À ce que tous le constatent. Il l'admirait. Et ce n'était pas un tort...


	17. Fidélité ?

_À **Dulanoire**, pour son défi: écrire sur une double personnalité, avec la haine, le chocolat et la neige..._

Fidélité ?

Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow. Il est l'un des quatre Maraudeurs. Il est loyal. Il est gentil. Il est invisible surtout. La seule chose que l'on retient de lui est sa passion pour les confiseries et le chocolat en particulier. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Pas aux yeux du monde. Aujourd'hui il a trahi. Aujourd'hui, il va être puissant. Aujourd'hui, il va compter. On se souviendra de lui, enfin. Il n'éprouve pas de haine pour James et Lily. À peine de la jalousie. Mais ils seront l'instrument de son ascension. Il n'y peut rien. Alors que la neige ne tombe pas encore sur Godric's Hollow, il attend. Il attend que son Maître ait fini sa besogne. Il attend une reconnaissance. Il attend. Soudain, un cri, un hurlement. Encore une fois, Peter n'est rien. Rien de plus qu'un traître et qu'un lâche. Et il n'a plus d'avenir, ses espoirs se sont envolés, détruits en même temps que son Maître...

_Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce personnage, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez..._


	18. Jour de pluie

_Une envie comme ça en espérant qu'elle vous plaira... Le titre est une parole de la chanson « Tu seras » d'Emma Daumas._

Chaque jour de plus est un jour de pluie quand on retient la vie...

C'est la fin. La Guerre est finie. Il a du mal à y croire. Parce qu'après tout, c'est tellement facile de se battre, de ne penser à rien d'autre. C'est tellement facile de jouer sa vie dessus, de croire qu'elle se terminera avec la fin des combats. Dans la violence. Dans le sang. Dans la neige souillée par les corps de tant d'autres. C'est tellement facile d'orienter sa vie sur cette finalité. De ne plus penser à rien d'autre. De ne plus réfléchir au reste. À l'avenir.

Non. Ça n'est pas facile. Ça fait mal. Ça lui déchirait la poitrine. Lui qui voulait être comme les autres. Vivre comme les autres. Mais il est né pour ça. Pour tuer le Mal. Pour être le Survivant. Sans aucun choix possible. Ça l'a miné. Ça l'a déchiré. Quitter ses amis, quitter sa vie. Tout foutre en l'air. Pour les autres. Pour la bonne cause. Sans avoir le droit d'être égoïste. Et maintenant, c'est fini. Il a survécu. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Parce que sa vie, il l'a bousillée à ça. Ses amis, ils ont refait leur vie, pour oublier tout ça. Sauf que lui il ne peut pas. Parce que sa vie, c'était ça. Maintenant, la Guerre est finie. Sa vie aussi. Alors on fait quoi ?

On recommence comme avant ? On joue au con en sautant sur tout ce qui bouge ? En jouant au salaud ? On se construit une gentille vie, avec une gentille famille, en essayant d'oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il a vues, toutes ces morts, toutes ces tortures, toutes ces souffrances, dans les yeux innocents de ses enfants ? En essayant de ne plus hurler la nuit quand il se réveille en sueur parce qu'il revit le même cauchemar cent fois, parce que dans sa tête la Bataille n'est pas finie ? En acceptant d'un jour expliquer aux petits que Papa est un héros mais qu'il est tout cassé à l'intérieur ? Qu'il préférerait oublier tout ça ? Qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour mais que ça reste gravé dans sa mémoire comme un dernier cadeau empoisonné ? On s'enterre dans un trou en attendant que la mort vienne le chercher ?

Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas pour ça. Pas pour cette putain de guerre qui lui a déjà gâché la vie sans en plus devoir lui pourrir sa mort. Sauf que là, il n'y a rien d'autre d'attirant qui lui vient à l'esprit. Parce que la mort c'est toujours moche, mais la non-vie, c'est encore pire...

_Review ? Et le chapitre 4 de Fondue au Noir est à paraître demain sans faute sur FictionPress, pas d'inquiétude !_


	19. Un combat inégal

Un combat inégal

Hermione l'avait pris par les sentiments. En traître. Elle lui avait dit que s'il n'était pas capable de faire ça pour leur future petite Rose, alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il en serait plus tard. Alors il avait enfilé sa tenue de combat. Il avait mis ses lunettes de protection. Son masque. Ses gants. Et il avait attaqué. Il s'était jeté dans la bataille en arrachant la vieille moquette de la petite pièce inoccupée au fond du couloir de leur appartement. Il avait gratté, transpiré, décollé. Ensuite, il s'était battu contre le pot de peinture rosé pour réussir à ouvrir le couvercle. Il avait découvert l'utilisation du rouleau, même si ça lui avait d'abord giclé à la figure. Enfin, il avait pu poser avec difficulté le joli parquet crème qu'ils avaient choisi avec soin dans le magasin moldu de bricolage. Et maintenant, alors que le résultat était très joli, bien qu'un peu bancal, Ron maudissait le défi de sa femme de ne pas utiliser la magie. Pour leur sacrée fille. Il était complètement cassé...


	20. Juste une amie ?

Juste une amie ?

Teddy en avait marre qu'on le lui dise. Les adultes étaient vraiment des andouilles parfois, à croire qu'ils avaient six ans comme lui. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Victoire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec qu'il était amoureux. Elle était sa seule cousine. Et en plus, c'est une fille. Les filles, c'est nul. Sauf Victoire, parce qu'elle, elle est gentille, elle est même adorable. Et il l'adorait, c'était une vraie amie. Mais sa cousine ! Et un jour, il a entendu dire qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer ses cousins, comme ses frères. Alors de toute façon, si c'est pas possible, c'est bête de le croire. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Victoire. Elle va avoir quatre ans. On sera le 2 mai, Teddy n'aime pas trop ce jour, à cause de ses parents, mais il ne faut pas que Victoire soit triste. Alors il lui a acheté un cadeau. Il a eu du mal d'ailleurs, il fallait le faire en rentrant de l'école moldue, et pas aujourd'hui parce que c'est fermé. Mais il a trouvé, et ça lui plaira, sûr de sûr. Il lui a acheté un collier. Un joli petit collier avec un pendentif. Mais pas un cœur sinon, _ils_ vont encore recommencer. Non, une jolie licorne bleue. Parce que Victoire, elle adore le bleu, et elle aime les licornes. Forcément, c'est une fille.


	21. Set fire to the rain

_Comme vous vous en doutez, le titre n'est pas de moi mais provient de la chanson éponyme d'Adele, c'est en l'écoutant que j'ai écrit..._

Set fire to the rain

Astoria le savait. Draco lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas se découvrir pour elle, se montrer à nu, pour une fois dans sa vie. Il avait peur. Peur de la décevoir. Peur qu'elle s'enfuit devant sa laideur. Peur qu'elle recule face à sa monstruosité. Peur de ne plus être celui qu'il avait été, comme s'il voulait garder le masque de cette époque révolue. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne voulait pas de cette relation entre eux. Elle voudrait jeter de l'eau sur les brûlures de son âme. Elle voudrait lui montrer à quel point il était quelqu'un de bien. De profondément changé mais de bien. De meilleur même. Et elle y parviendrait. Elle le savait. Elle réussirait. Et leur mariage, dans quelques jours à peine, en était le commencement. Elle pourrait enfin promettre officiellement à l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être qu'elle resterait à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il arrive. Pour l'éternité.


	22. Rébellion

Rébellion

Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le détester ? Pourquoi parce mon père haïssait le sien, je dois en faire de même ? Pourquoi, alors que la Guerre est finie depuis tant d'années, leurs rivalités persistent-elles ? Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de les régler ? Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne peux pas. Ce garçon, je ne le hais pas, je ne le déteste pas, je ne le méprise pas, je ne peux pas. Je l'aime. Je l'aime et je ne compte pas changer mes sentiments pour satisfaire ces querelles. Je l'aime et lui aussi m'aime. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas que notre bonheur soit entaché par ces sottises. Je l'aime et je ne me battrais pas contre lui. Alors oui, je m'appelle Rose Weasley et j'aime Scorpius Malfoy. Et ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas n'ont qu'à aller se faire voir.


	23. Tu fais de ma vie un enfer

_Ce drabble est dédié à Dulanoire, pour son anniversaire même si je suis un tout petit peu en retard, pour ses reviews, pour son soutien, pour nos délires, et pour tout le reste, mais faut-il vraiment une raison pour écrire pour quelqu'un ? À mon génie noir donc..._

_Warning: ce drabble est une relation entre deux hommes, libre à vous de le passer si cela vous gêne, je comprendrais tout à fait et ne force absolument personne, vraiment..._

_Tu fais de ma vie un enfer_

Vivre. Effacer ses états d'âmes. Vivre tout simplement. Ne plus penser à rien, ne plus penser au reste, ne plus penser aux autres. Vivre sans hésiter, vivre sans se contrôler, vivre pour vivre. Vivre pour ne pas mourir. Vivre pour ne pas tomber. Vivre pour ne pas s'effondrer. Comme s'il en était capable. Comme si cette saleté de Guerre ne l'avait pas détruit. Faire des projets, penser à son avenir, le construire comme s'il n'était pas détruit à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Son avenir. Quelle belle promesse. Quelle bonne blague. Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu. Tout ce pour quoi l'autre avait trahi. Tout ce pour quoi ils en étaient arrivés là. À se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. À se murmurer que finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents que ça. Tout en sachant qu'il y aurait toujours cette barrière entre eux. Tout en sachant qu'ils le maintiendrait, ce semblant de différence qui les avait fait se haïr pendant des années. Parce que c'était tout ce qui leur restait. Leur seul repère. Leur boussole. Le mot d'ordre de leur vie. De leur non-vie. Se haïr cordialement et baiser quand on n'en peut plus de se mentir. Se jeter des injures à la figures parce que c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient su faire. Sans jamais prononcer un mot d'amour. Parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Non, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas comme tous ces couples dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Pas de romantisme chez eux. Pas de violence non plus. Rien. Tout simplement rien. Parce qu'entre eux, il n'y avait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce vide, c'est tout ce qui leur restait. Parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, ne se détestaient pas vraiment, fatigués de toutes ces querelles. Mais ils avaient toujours tout fait pareil finalement, ils avaient toujours tout ressenti de la même façon, alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire ensemble ? Parce qu'ils étaient seuls.

Alors aujourd'hui, sur ce bout de pallier, dans le couloir miteux d'un immeuble, il venait de le foutre dehors. Pas besoin d'un endroit romantique pour faire ce genre de choses. Parce que c'était aussi sale que ça pouvait l'être, mais qu'il en avait besoin. Parce que pour vivre, il n'avait pas besoin que son passé le torture. Parce que ses cauchemars, il préférait les faire seul dans son lit plutôt qu'entre ses bras, noués autour de lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage quand lui-même se noyait. Parce que franchement, un Potter et un Malfoy, avec un avenir, vous voyez ça vous ?


	24. Comme une bulle de savon

_À **Picotti** qui a décidé d'être ma muse..._

Comme une bulle de savon...

Une bulle de savon. Globe irisé, aux couleurs scintillantes et éclatantes, instable, fragile. Alors qu'il était dans son bain, Teddy les voyait s'échapper dans les airs, voleter doucement avant de se déposer sur un meuble, un mur, le tapis au sol, avant d'éclater à leur contact. Certaines restaient, s'accrochaient, avant qu'un léger souffle de sa part ait raison d'elles. Seul dans son bain, il réfléchissait. Rêvassait aurait dit n'importe quel observateur. Pas Victoire. Parce qu'accoudée à la porte de leur salle de bain, depuis quelques minutes, elle le regardait attentivement. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de s'immiscer dans ses pensées pour les deviner. On était le 2 mai. Aujourd'hui, seul dans son bain, Teddy était en train de se dire que finalement, la vie se résumait à une simple bulle de savon. Qui peut, à tout instant, éclater.


	25. Le chemin

_Rendons à Kyo ce qui est à Kyo, les phrases en italique sont des paroles de la chanson « le chemin »..._

Le chemin

_On a parcouru le chemin, on a tenu la distance._ On a réussi à faire semblant toutes ces années. On a réussi à se supporter toutes ces années. On a réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _Je te hais, de tout mon corps_, je te hais et ça ne changera jamais. Ce bout de parchemin que nous avons signé, ce contrat, il ne vaut rien entre nous n'est-ce pas ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est qu'un mensonge. Que jamais nous ne nous aimerons, jamais nous ne protégerons l'autre. La seule chose de vraie est que nous sommes liés, pour l'éternité. Par ce parchemin, par ces règles insidieuses qui ont fait de notre mariage une obligation, une nécessité. _Je vis dans une maison de verre_, glacée, aussi froide que toi. Je n'ai jamais pu atteindre ton cœur et tu n'as jamais essayé d'atteindre le mien._ Regarde-toi, _Lucius. Tu n'es qu'un contrat. Et aujourd'hui, je le brise sans remords. Je ne t'attendrais pas jusqu'à ta mort au fond de cette fichue cellule. Jamais. J'ai trop souffert de nos mensonges, de notre absence d'amour, de ta lâcheté quand tu n'as même pas été capable de nous protéger, notre fils et moi, de cette humiliation que tu m'as fait subir. Je croyais que ce bout de papier était tout ce que je voulais, je me suis trompée. Alors aujourd'hui, je brise ce sceau. Sans aucun regret. Tandis que je me coupe les veines, assise dans ta superbe baignoire en porcelaine, achetée à gallion d'or, je ris. Libérée.


	26. Obtenir

_Voici la suite du drabble « Attendre », je n'allais pas vous laisser sur votre (fausse) faim..._

Obtenir...

Enfin. Elle était descendue, elle s'était pincée le bras pour vérifier. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait trépigné devant ce maudit panneau, tout ça parce que comme par hasard, McGonagall était en retard. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'attendait pas ses BUSEs elle ! Et puis d'autres élèves étaient venus grossir les rangs. Elle avait entendu des chuchotis, elle s'était trompée d'horaire, elle était en avance. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas ces maudits résultats. Elle attendait. La boule dans son ventre ne la quittait plus. Lyra à côté d'elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle les aurait, que tout irait bien, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle pouvait s'être trompée. Elle pouvait comme par hasard avoir raté une épreuve qu'elle réussissait habituellement. On ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver. Rien n'était jamais sûr. Pourquoi réussirait-elle plus qu'une autre ? Elle s'était peut-être complètement méprise sur ses capacités. Enfin, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor s'était approchée, et avait épinglé d'un coup de baguette les fameuses listes. Elle se rua dessus, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds, ignorant les coups de coudes.

« Victoire Weasley-Delacour. 9 Optimaux. 2 Efforts Exceptionnels. »

Elle les avait. Elle les avait. Elle n'avait pas fait mieux que sa tante comme le disait son rêve mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle les avait. Elle se pinça une nouvelle fois, pour vérifier. Elle les avait. Elle savait bien qu'elle serait sur son nuage pendant un moment. Et les autres pourraient bien ravaler leurs commentaires mesquins sur son ascendance. Elle les avait.


	27. Ennui mortel

Ennui mortel

James Sirius Potter s'ennuyait. Mais s'ennuyait vraiment. Et ça n'était jamais bon signe. Sérieusement, deux longs mois entiers sans utiliser la magie, ça allait être long, mais long... Pas moyen de lancer les nouveaux sorts appris lors de sa première année, pas moyen de faire une seule potion, non pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement les cours du Professeur Cauldroy, mais franchement, une potion de pustules, à étaler sur Lily, ça serait géant, elle hurlerait ! Forcément, c'est une fille, les filles, c'est quand même sacrément chochotte, un petit pustule, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal quand même. Là, pas moyen. Pas le droit, soit-disant. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas très bien pourquoi. Et puis comment allait-il faire pour montrer à Albus tout ce qu'il avait appris, pour voir ses yeux s'écarquiller puis briller comme deux étoiles pendant qu'il lui faisait de vrais tours de magie et pas ces trucs de passe-passe inventés par les Moldus. Vivement le départ chez Mamie Molly, qu'il puisse au moins asticoter cette vieille goule rabougrie. Et faire du balai, oh il rêvait de remonter sur un balai... C'est looong les vacances vraiment, a-t-on seulement idée...


	28. Les jours s'en vont je demeure

_L'intonation du Pont Mirabeau d'Apollinaire, incapable de remettre les mots dessus à cet instant, voici ceux qui me sont venus..._

Les jours s'en vont, je demeure

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Il fait nuit et je me perds dans le noir, passent les jours et passent les semaines sans que ma vie ne revienne. Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas froid, j'ai juste mal. Ce petit pincement au niveau de la poitrine, celui qui vous rappelle traîtreusement que vous êtes encore en vie, celui qui vous rappelle injustement que vous pouvez ressentir, celui qui inlassablement vous mine. Je n'ai pas perdu un proche dans cette Guerre, je n'ai pas perdu un membre de ma famille, je n'ai pas perdu un ami, je n'ai pas perdu un amour, j'ai perdu mon âme sœur, mon âme jumelle. Et ça, ça c'est pire que tout. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je pense à lui, dans la glace mon reflet ne se dédouble plus, pas une de mes phrases ne se termine, dans l'illusion que je suis qu'il le fasse pour moi. Le lit à côté du mien reste vide, mes rires sonnent creux, mes farces ne me font plus rire, je suis perdu. Je ne suis pas Fred et je ne suis plus George. Je suis George sans Fred. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le voir ? Pourquoi persistez-vous à me donner ce rôle que je ne peux plus tenir ? Pourquoi m'enfermer dans cette image qui m'étouffe et me rappelle un peu plus que mon double n'est plus ? Que désormais c'est seul que je dois affronter ce qu'il a perdu. Un jour sans doute je comprendrai que vous faîtes ça pour mon bien et le votre. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas. Alors je pars. Ne vous en faîtes pas, n'est pas né celui qui me fera renoncer à ma promesse envers Fred, n'est pas venu le jour où je le rejoindrais, n'est pas arrivé le moment où je renoncerais à mes rêves. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de temps. Juste de quelques grains de sable dans le sablier. Alors je pars. Mais je reviendrai. Et ce jour-là, attendez-vous à une belle farce pour fêter mon arrivée...

Forge sans Gred. (Cela veut-il dire encore quelque chose ?)


	29. Si tout partait d'une quenouille

_Pour **Picotti**, il devrait s'en souvenir..._

Si tout partait d'une quenouille...

Leur histoire ? Elle aurait pu partir d'un sort qui l'aurait endormie pendant un siècle, à cause d'une bête quenouille qui traînait dans un grenier. Leur amour ? Il aurait pu être le fruit du hasard, d'une découverte d'un soir, une caresse malhabile. Leur instant ? Il aurait pu être ce baiser fougueux pendant lequel tous les sentiments se mêlent, levant la malédiction d'une sorcière aigrie. Leur avenir ? Il aurait pu s'envoler sur un fier destrier blanc, vers une destination lointaine, peuplée d'un « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

Mais la vie n'était pas un conte de fées. Elle était bien moins naïve, bien moins surfaite. Et bien plus belle. Leur histoire ? Elle avait commencé sur le quai fantôme d'une gare cachée, entre deux jets de vapeur brûlante. Leur amour ? Il s'était révélé, tout doucement, au fil des années, des regards et des moments passés ensemble. Leur instant ? Leur premier baiser, maladroit, timide, sur ce même quai, interrompu par un morveux haut comme trois pommes qui se disait son cousin, le traître. Leur avenir ? Victoire n'en avait aucune idée. Et Teddy non plus. Mais ils allaient bien réussir à le construire, non ? Même pas peur, tant qu'on est deux, le charme continue...


	30. Comme une étoile filante

_À **Picotti**, lui seul comprendra pourquoi..._

Comme une étoile filante

_" Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, brusquement. Le ciel s'ouvrit sous son cri. Une pluie d'étoiles envahit ses prunelles sous la lune de cette nuit paradisiaque. "_

« Non mais ça va pas ça ! Ça va pas du tout, tu me fais quoi là Albus ? ». un bout de parchemin venait de voler à travers la pièce.

« Ben j'essaie d'écrire, ça se voit pas ? C'est pas super simple, figure-toi, de trouver les bons mots... »

« Oui enfin, là, le ciel va pas lui tomber sur la tête ? Ses cheveux ne vont pas cramer à cause de la pluie d'étoiles ? Ou peut-être as-tu prévu qu'elle soit éborgnée par une lune trop pointue ? T'as pas choisi la pleine lune quand même ? Parce que là, c'est la bosse assurée, et grosse comme un œuf d'hippogriffe... » Ricana Scorpius.

« Eh ! On critique pas ! Je fais ce que je peux je te signale ! »

« Et bien elle est pas prête d'être écrite la scène torride... »

Et c'est ainsi que le bouclage du prochain tirage du journal de l'école se fit deux heures en retard sur l'horaire. À cause d'une bête scène d'un roman à l'eau de rose, figurant sur les dernières pages pour la version St Valentin. Décidément, Albus ne serait jamais plus un romancier...


	31. Ron échaudé

Ron échaudé...ne craint pas de recommencer...

Elle tenta, en vain, de ramener des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Le sang lui montait aux joues. Elle l'avait prévenu. Elle le savait. Dès le début. Ça n'était pas une bonne idée. D'autant qu'Hermione était certaine qu'il avait triché. Il avait beau dire le contraire, elle en était sûre. Oh, elle ne doutait pas de lui, non. Juste de ses capacités en la matière. Son expérience de jeunesse ne lui avait pas suffi apparemment. Elle savait que Ron aimait voler, mais tout de même. Là, ils étaient en équilibre sur la branche d'un vieux chêne. Au volant de leur voiture moldue. À l'envers. Un bête accident qu'il disait...


	32. Loin du nid

Loin du nid.

Quand son fils Charlie lui avait annoncé à la fin de ses études qu'il partait en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons, parce qu'ils étaient sa passion, Molly avait cru défaillir. Son petit garçon était encore jeune, trop jeune pour partir si loin et dans un endroit si dangereux.

Quand son fils aîné Bill lui avait, plus tard, annoncé qu'il partait en Égypte pour son travail à Gringotts, elle s'était vraiment demandée ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater pour que tous ses enfants veuillent partir aussi loin.

Quand ce cher Dumbledore lui avait écrit que ses jumeaux étaient partis en balais par une fenêtre sans même finir leurs études, elle s'était demandée où ils pouvaient bien partir, eux. Elle avait été rassurée qu'ils choisissent le Chemin de Traverse. Enfin quand même.

Heureusement que ses fils Percy et Ron et sa fille Ginny lui donnaient moins de mal et restaient tranquilles. Pour l'instant...


	33. Petite leçon de médicomagie

_À **Picotti** même si je sens que ce n'est exactement pas ce que tu espérais..._

Petite leçon de médicomagie

« Alors... L'os du bras est l'humérus, il est articulé d'un côté avec la scapula et de l'autre avec le coude. L'avant-bras est formé de deux os, le radius et l'ulna autrefois appelé cubitus. Une main comporte au moins vingt-sept os, le carpe ou poignet en compte à lui seul huit, le scaphoïde, le lunatum, le pisiforme, le...euh...le... Oh, c'est pas possible, il m'en manque encore un... Jamais je vais réussir à me souvenir de tout... »

Dans un studio mal rangé et encombré, au deuxième étage d'un immeuble un peu miteux, en plein Londres sorcier et à quelques pas de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, un jeune homme était en train de réviser. Sa tête, surmontée de cheveux bleus partant dans tous les sens, était penchée vers un schéma compliqué. Pourtant, Teddy avait les yeux fermés. En effet, il essayait depuis quelques minutes de se réciter tous les os du corps, et comme d'habitude, c'était aux os de la main qu'il bloquait. Il n'y arrivait pas, il y en avait toujours un qui lui manquait. Il savait pourtant que c'était indispensable à ses études de médicomagie, mais parfois, il aimait penser qu'il pourrait sauter cette partie du programme.

Lui avait des rêves. Il rêvait de soigner les gens, de les conseiller, de les accompagner. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de miracles et il ne comptait pas s'y essayer. Il voulait juste être utile. Soigner la douleur des autres pour oublier la sienne, plus profonde, tapie au fond de lui et guettant la moindre faille. Une douleur qu'il laissait rarement transparaître. Il n'était pas une victime. Ses parents l'avaient été, et encore. On ne leur accordait que le titre de « morts en héros ». Lui n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Ses études, c'était sa bouffée d'oxygène. C'était sa façon à lui de se soigner. Sa façon à lui de se prouver que ses parents n'étaient pas morts pour lui pour rien. Sa façon à lui de les rendre fiers. Même à titre posthume, comme on disait. Alors ça n'était pas un petit os de malheur qui allait l'achever. Il allait d'ailleurs reprendre sa leçon quand une voix lui dit doucement:

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses une pause. Et que tu me montres où sont tous ces os que tu me cites depuis tout à l'heure... »

Victoire. Sa Victoire. Il s'était presque trompé. C'était elle, sa bouffée d'oxygène. Son air à lui.


	34. Joyeusetés fraternelles

Joyeusetés fraternelles

« Ça gratte...Maman ! »

« Quoi ma chérie ? »

« Ça gratte... »

« Je sais ma chérie, je sais, ne gratte pas, ça va être pire. »

« Mais ça gratte... »

Non, décidément, les vacances à la mer, la petite Lily trouvait ça génial, mais les méduses lancées à bout portant par son frère James sur la plage, ça, c'était nettement moins bien. Et ça grattait, mais ça grattait...


	35. tu es mon bachert

_Pour **Violette b**, avec toute mon amitié..._

Tu es mon bachert

Certains jours elle désespérait. Certains jours, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait à Merlin pour qu'il lui inflige ça. Certains jours, elle regrettait de n'être qu'une sorcière parmi tant d'autres, si quelconque. Certains jours, elle en pleurerait de rage et de douleur. Certains jours, elle se demandait s'il était possible de mourir de solitude. Certains jours, elle avait envie de tout foutre en l'air, de jeter ses livres et ses manuels, de laisser éclater sa rage. Certains jours, elle se demandait comment faisaient les autres pour être heureux quand elle ne l'était pas. Dans ces moments-là, elle était elle plus que jamais. Elle était elle et une autre tout à la fois. Elle était comme personne ne l'avait jamais vue et ne la verrait jamais. Elle était elle et personne d'autre qu'elle ne le voyait.

Alors quand Ron était venu la voir, quand il lui avait avoué l'aimer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, avec ses mots à lui, empreints d'une certaine maladresse, Hermione avait compris que finalement, la vie n'était pas si dure. Et que si elle avait attendu si longtemps, c'était parce qu'on lui avait fait un cadeau inestimable, comme on n'en voit qu'une fois dans sa vie. On lui avait donné la chance de le connaître. On lui avait présenté l'amour de sa vie.

Son Bachert.


	36. Orgueil et préjugés

Orgueil et préjugés

Aujourd'hui, Roxanne fulminait. Elle bouillonnait, elle sentait que si elle continuait à ruminer ça, elle ne tiendrait plus. Et elle causerait sans doute quelques dégâts matériels. Par une toute petite explosion de magie. Ou d'autre chose. Mais ça la révoltait. Elle ne le supportait pas. Et ils allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Elle n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Elle trouvait ça profondément injuste, injustifié et misérable. Elle ne comprenait même pas. On venait de la refuser. On venait de lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans ce magasin. Elle. Pas parce qu'elle était une sorcière non majeure. Non non. Juste parce que sa mère était Angelina Johnson. Et qu'elle était donc métisse.


	37. un voile de tempête

Un voile de tempête

Le vent soufflait. Il déversait sa colère sur les arbres environnants. Des torrents d'air passaient décimaient tout sur leur passage. Les branches les plus faibles flanchaient, les feuilles mal accrochées tombaient dans un tourbillon glacé. Une colonne dans le ciel avant de retomber, légères, sur la terre ferme. Les nuages grossissaient, s'emplissaient de l'eau de la mer, fonçaient leur couleur pour devenir noir d'encre. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais le ciel était déjà noir, violacé, comme tuméfié. Blessé. La mer au pied de la falaise se déchaînait. De gros rouleaux achevaient leur course perpétuelle sur les rochers, mourant dans un éclair de blancheur dû à l'écume. Ils s'abattaient sur la roche comme par désespoir, se faufilant dans chaque interstice, cherchant la faille. La mer ressemblait à une immense étendue blanche, de ce blanc éclatant de pureté, vaste surface tentatrice. Seules sur la falaise, deux silhouettes observaient ce spectacle. Teddy était venu pour l'après-midi à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et Victoire refusait qu'il parte dans ces conditions. Alors ils étaient descendus. Pour voir la plus belle scène du monde.


	38. Un anniversaire particulier

Un anniversaire particulier

Aujourd'hui, Hermione allait fêter ses quatorze ans. Oh bien sûr, ça n'était pas un âge particulier, un âge fatidique, ou significatif. Ses douze ans qui lui avaient fait découvrir Poudlard étaient passés, ses dix-sept qui lui donneraient la majorité sorcière étaient encore loin d'arriver. Non, ça n'était pas ça. Et pourtant, elle sentait dans l'air comme un goût de nouveauté, comme une joie plus grande que les autres années. Elle savait qu'elle se souviendrait très bien de cet anniversaire-ci. Pourtant, elle était dans la maison de ses parents, comme d'habitude. On l'avait laissé rentrer pour cette occasion. Elle soufflait tranquillement ses bougies avec eux pour seul public. Mais quelque chose était différent. Parce que cette année, pour la première fois, elle avait reçu un hibou de la part de Harry et un de la part de Ron. Pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Ils n'étaient pas là, ils ne pouvaient pas. Mais ils pensaient à elle. Pour la première fois, des amis lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Ce cadeau-là n'avait pas de prix.


	39. D'une ère à l'autre

D'une ère à l'autre

Des sorts fusaient. C'était un paysage apocalyptique. Le ciel était noir d'encre, sans étoiles. Il suintait son désespoir. Remus venait de tomber, il venait de mourir, ça n'était pas juste. Tonks se le hurlait, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était déchirée de douleur. Mais Harry était là. Harry n'était pas mort comme Voldemort l'avait dit. Il se battait comme les autres. Il était leur espoir. Leur vie. Il était l'avenir. Et alors qu'un sort la fauchait, elle s'effondra le sourire au lèvres. Sans crainte. Son petit garçon aurait un avenir, elle en était sûre. Teddy vivrait dans un monde en paix. Une nouvelle ère commençait, son mari et elle avaient participé à l'écrire, pour lui. Son fils vivrait. Et son parrain veillerait sur lui. Elle pouvait rejoindre Remus.


	40. Trop c'est trop

Trop c'est trop

Il était l'heure de déjeuner et Arthur Weasley manquait à l'appel. Sans se départir de son calme, Molly ordonna au petit Percy de surveiller ses frères et notamment les jumeaux qui, dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné, elle en était sûre, allaient vouloir faire une bataille avec la purée. Puis, elle descendit au garage, se doutant qu'elle y trouverait son mari. Il serait sans doute en train de bidouiller un de ces objets moldus dont il avait la passion, une de ces choses qui marchaient à « l'éclekticité » comme il disait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine du terme. Tant que ça ne prenait pas toute la place et qu'ils avaient de quoi garer leur voiture, elle n'y voyait pas de réel inconvénient. Tant que ça ne faisait pas exploser la maison, aussi. Une fois arrivée, elle poussa la porte, et trouva comme prévu son mari. Sauf qu'il y avait un énorme engin devant. Et que ce truc-là, avait vraiment l'air dangereux. Elle ne donnait pas cher de son toit.

« Arthur Weasley, vous êtes prié de venir à table. » Dit-elle d'une voix forte, le faisant sursauter.

« Oh Molly chérie, excuse-moi, j'étais absorbé par ce nouvel objet moldu. Tu as vu ? C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ? »

Le fabuleux objet en question émit un drôle de bruit, entre le grincement inquiétant et la mini explosion.

« Arthur, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te débarrasser séance tenante de ce...truc ! Je n'ai pas envie que notre maison soit détruite par sa faute. »

« Mais...Molly ! Une chaudière ! »

« J'ai dit non, Arthur. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une pauvre chaudière finit sa vie dans une décharge moldue, à laquelle Arthur était allé avec plaisir, même si c'était pour se défaire de son bijou. Il y avait trouvé un frigo. Un frigo !


	41. Amitié 2

Amitié (2)

Lily avait peur. Ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment, celui qui vous prend à l'estomac, qui vous chamboule un peu, qui peuple vos nuits et vous maintient en alerte dans la journée. Lily avait peur. Pourtant, elle était en vacances chez ses parents, comme d'habitude, Pétunia et elle passaient de bons moments dans cette maison même si sa sœur ne lui adressait plus tellement la parole depuis cinq ans. Cinq ans déjà qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de vraie conversation, depuis cette lettre que Lily avait reçue, lui disant qu'elle était une sorcière. Lily avait peur. Parce que pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait perdre son ami. Pour la première fois, alors qu'elle partait en vacances comme d'habitude, elle avait peur de ne plus retrouver le même Remus en rentrant, peur qu'il lui en veuille, peur que leur amitié soit gâchée par le fait qu'elle avait une famille aimante, qu'elle était heureuse, alors que lui cauchemardait encore. Lily avait peur. Et elle sentait qu'avant qu'elle ne rentre, ce sentiment ne partirait pas. Elle tenait trop à cette amitié.


	42. Amitié 3

Amitié (3)

On était en début de soirée. Lily était passée chez Remus, à son appartement, pour discuter un peu. Ils faisaient ça de temps en temps, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver pour parler, de tout et de rien, de choses importantes et de bagatelles. Ils perpétuaient leur amitié et ne comptaient pas qu'elle s'arrête, cette merveilleuse histoire qui avait commencé un jour d'avril à l'école de magie. Même une fois leurs ASPIC en poche, même une fois Lily mariée à James, ils avaient continué. Ce soir comme souvent, Lily ne partit pas tard. On était dans le Londres moldu, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner comme elle voulait, il fallait qu'elle trouve une ruelle déserte. Et on était déjà entre chien et loup. Remus n'était pas tranquille, il aurait voulu l'accompagner comme d'habitude mais ne le pouvait pas, se sentant mal avec la lune qui approchait. Il l'inonda de mille recommandations, avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas envoyé un patronus pour le rassurer. Sans le lui dire, Lily se sentit bien, incroyablement bien. Et ça n'était pas dû qu'à cette soirée. Non. C'était l'attitude du jeune homme. Même de loin, il la protégeait. Même mariée, il continuait. Il tenait à elle. Et ça la touchait tellement.


	43. Amitié 4

Amitié (4)

Il n'aimait pas tellement ça. James restait un ami. Mais il fallait qu'il agisse. C'était son rôle d'ami, celui qu'il s'était donné. Alors, contrairement à son habitude, il cala le jeune homme contre un pan de mur, se demandant au passage s'il ne lui défonçait pas le dos.

« Mais... Remus ! Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« James. Écoute. Je ne vais pas le dire deux fois. Maintenant que vous êtes enfin ensemble Lily et toi, tu es heureux non ? Parce que si jamais, si jamais tu entends, tu fais du mal à Lily, de quelque manière que ce soit, je te tue. Compris ? »

Un autre jeune homme passait par là. Il faut aussitôt interpellé.

« Sirius, dis à Remus qu'il est fou, aide-moi ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? » supplia un James peu habitué à être bousculé, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

« Oh non. Je ne vais pas l'aider. Et oui, j'ai entendu. Il fait juste son rôle d'ami de ta dulcinée. Et accessoirement, tu auras affaire à moi aussi, si jamais tu oses lui faire du mal. D'ailleurs, Remus, je crois que tu peux le lâcher maintenant. »

Ledit jeune homme desserra sa prise, et se recula un peu, le regard encore fixé sur l'objet de la conversation. Puis, il sourit.

« Bon, on va déjeuner ? Peter doit s'impatienter. Et excuse-moi de t'avoir un peu malmené, mais tu comprends, je ne supporterais pas qu'on fasse du mal à Lily. C'est Lily quoi. À elle, on ne lui fait pas de mal. »

Éclatant de rire devant la scène, Sirius prit par le cou ses deux amis, un de chaque côté, et ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers vers la Grande Salle. L'incident était oublié. Pour l'instant.


	44. La lettre

_À mon amie **Dulanoire**..._

La lettre

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres. Cette heure-ci en était une comme les autres. Non, pas tout à fait. En fait, cette heure était spéciale. Parce que dans quelques instants, des milliers de volatiles descendraient dans la Grande Salle, tournoyant, se dirigeant presque aveuglément vers leur propriétaire qu'ils trouveraient sans la moindre hésitation. Ce spectacle, Teddy le voyait chaque jour, chaque matin. Cette beauté le fascinait toujours, ces plumes qui volaient dans tous les sens, ces hululements, cette liberté de voler. Et les colis. Les colis qui n'étaient presque jamais pour lui. Il le savait pourtant, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, à peine quelques mois auparavant, il s'était rendu compte que lui recevait peu de courrier et encore moins de colis. Mais ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Lui ne recevrait pas de lettre lui demandant s'il allait bien, signée de la main de ses parents. Sa grand-mère lui en envoyait de temps en temps, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Il avait comme une boule au ventre chaque matin. Même si depuis quelques temps, elle s'était apaisée. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Teddy aurait une lettre, comme souvent maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle venait d'arriver, par le hibou des marais de Spencer. Le blond, assis juste à côté de lui, décacheta l'enveloppe et la mit entre son Teddy et lui-même. Et à deux, ils lurent la lettre qu'avait envoyé la mère de Spencer à son fils. La lettre que ce même fils partageait, plusieurs fois par semaine, avec son meilleur ami. C'était devenu une habitude dès que leur amitié s'était installée. C'était presque devenu normal.


	45. Déclaration

_À **Picotti**, pour sa rééducation par le drabble..._

Déclaration

Une déclaration. Il allait devoir faire une déclaration. Bien sûr. C'était l'évidence même. Il était Harry Potter, il venait de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il venait de mettre fin à une guerre si longue, si horrible, que tous voulaient l'oublier, lui le premier. Alors oui, il devrait faire une déclaration. Et par Merlin, il n'en avait aucune envie. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à tous ces gens ? Ces gens qui comptaient sur lui, qui l'avaient soutenu, qui avait cru en lui. Lui. Le Sauveur. Et maintenant que le Sauveur a sauvé, que fait-on ? On déclare, on affirme qu'on a sauvé ? Merci, tout le monde le sait. Que fait-on ? Quel est son rôle ? Il est né pour combattre, il est né pour accomplir une prophétie, toute sa vie a tourné autour de ça, toutes ses pensées aussi. Comment parler du futur quand on ne sait pas quel sera le sien ? Que dire à tous ces gens quand on a pour seul envie celle de s'enfuir loin et de pleurer en paix ses morts et ses peines, ses cauchemars et ses crimes ?

Alors non, cette déclaration que lui a demandé le nouveau ministre de la magie, désigné à la va-vite en attendant les vrais votes, il n'a pas envie de la faire, il ne la préparera pas. Parce que tout ce qu'il voudrait dire, il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut pas se permettre de craquer, de dire aux gens ce qui le taraude, il n'en a pas le droit. Et tout ce qu'on voudrait qu'il dise, il ne le sait pas. Il ne sait pas raconter le futur et le bonheur. Il ne les a jamais imaginés. Alors il dira quelques mots, il remerciera et puis c'est tout. Et après, il vivra en paix. Le Sauveur a sauvé, son rôle est terminé. Du moins, il fera en sorte qu'il le soit. Personne ne veut d'un Sauveur bancal, alors qu'on le laisse tranquille. Vivre sa vie. Pas vivre pour les autres. Enfin...


	46. Rêve

Rêve

Il est des rêves fous. Il est des rêves qu'on croit impossibles. Il est des rêves dont on est persuadé qu'ils ne resteront qu'à l'état de chimère. Il est des rêves qui vous marquent, profondément, qui s'ancrent en vous, qui deviennent des certitudes. Il est des rêves dont on se dit qu'on ne pourra pas mourir sans les avoir réaliser. Il est des rêves auxquels on croit plus que tout. Il est des rêves qu'on cache, pour ne pas les perdre.

Remus aurait voulu avoir le droit de rêver qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux. Et mieux encore, il aurait voulu pouvoir rêver qu'on pourrait l'aimer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rêver qu'un jour, il aurait un emploi qui lui plaisait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rêver d'avoir un jour une vie. Ces rêves, il les avait enfouis. Il les avait cachés. Il les avait même enfermés. Pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas espérer, pour ne pas être tenté. Mais ils étaient là, attendant leur heure. Et un jour, ils s'étaient réalisés. Tous. En la personne de Nymphadora Tonks. Le jour où il l'avait vue, ils s'étaient rappelés à lui. Ils étaient devenus une obsession. Avant de s'évanouir sous le vent de la réalité. Il avait à présent d'autres rêves pour les remplacer. Et ceux-là aussi, il les réaliserait.


	47. Un tour de sablier

_De la part de **Violette b** et **Miss de Lune**, à **Picotti**... Unies pour une vengeance...Saurez-vous retrouver les phrases de chacune ?_

Un tour de sablier

Aujourd'hui, il était dix heures du matin. Teddy était dans son lit, encore endormi, le regard vague. Songeant à ce doux rêve qui avait bercé sa nuit. Décidément, même dans ceux-ci, Victoire le hantait. Il se souvenait de tout, frissonnant. Il voulait de tout son être repartir à ses côtés dans ce songe merveilleux. Retrouver ces sensations, ces corps l'un contre l'autre. La peau satinée de cette muse frôlant la sienne, le faisant soupirer de désir. Ses murmures au creux de son oreille, son cœur à fleur de peau. Ses lèvres si douces et tellement sucrées. Il irait presque la rejoindre de ce pas, en pyjama, juste pour la sentir à nouveau près de lui. À peine partie, elle lui manquait déjà.

Mais sortir du lit à dix heures, un dimanche... Même pour elle, il n'en était pas capable, même avec toute la force de ses sentiments, même pour lui avouer enfin qu'il l'aimait. Il eut un instant de doute intense, il réfléchissait et soudain une goutte froide perla sur son front ... L'an prochain serait leur dernière année ensemble. Cette idée le fit frissonner, mais pas de plaisir cette fois-ci. Ne plus la voir. Ne plus la sentir près de lui. Ne plus savoir qu'elle était là, toute proche. Impossible. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il allait devoir s'échapper de ces draps et de son lit si moelleux pour passer sa journée avec elle tant qu'il le pouvait... Profiter de tout ce temps qu'il avait, de ce dimanche providentiel. Profiter d'elle, surtout. Aller se promener dans le parc, s'allonger dans l'herbe avec sa Victoire calée contre son torse. Rester là, juste là. Laisser les minutes s'égrener sans s'en soucier. Ils avaient le temps. Tout leur temps.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Pâques qu'ils allaient passer ensemble en famille. Tous au Terrier. Peut-être oserait-il le lui dire ce jour-là... Enfin s'il n'avait pas trop peur de la réaction de ses oncles tantes cousins... De toute sa famille en fait. Ils allaient encore se moquer de lui, comme quand ils étaient petits. Mais il leur prouverait. Victoire serait sa victoire à lui. Il était peut-être fou, mais il en rêvait encore.

Soudain, Teddy s'aperçut qu'il avait encore laissé filer de précieuses heures à rêvasser sur un futur qui n'existerait que s'il se levait enfin. Il sauta enfin hors du lit, attrapa à la volée ses vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Il allait la rejoindre, il allait profiter de cette dernière année ensemble comme jamais. Pour le reste, ils avaient tout leur temps...


	48. Amoureux

Amoureux

Un regard. Deux yeux d'un vert intense. Un sourire qui éclaire un visage. Un mouvement pour remettre une mèche auburn derrière l'oreille. Il avait suffi que James voit ça pour tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de Lily Evans. Au début bien sûr, c'était juste une vague sensation, comme un pincement au cœur en la voyant,une envie de la prendre entre ses bras. Puis, quand elle s'énervait contre lui, il n'avait pu voir que ces yeux magnifiques qui lançaient des éclairs, le reste lui paressant sans importance. Il avait été happé par ce regard. Et encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Quand Sirius lui avait demandé ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux, il n'avait su que dire. C'était la plus belle chose au monde. Mais il ne savait pas comment la décrire. Ceux qui le pouvaient n'étaient que des menteurs, des gens qui n'étaient pas amoureux. Ça le rendait incroyablement heureux. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu lui glisser à l'oreille, tandis que le professeur Binns parlait encore d'une énième guerre entre gobelins. Aujourd'hui, il était encore plus heureux. Aujourd'hui, après des dizaines, des centaines peut-être, de tentatives, Lily Evans avait dit oui. Elle acceptait de sortir avec lui. Il en était resté bouche bée de bonheur. Presque timide.


	49. Les rêves ne se brisent pas

Les rêves ne se brisent pas

Roxanne avait mal. Juste horriblement mal. Et pourtant, d'aucun diraient que ça n'était pas si grave. Que ça n'était pas grand chose. D'autres avoueraient que c'était terrible. Elle, elle ne disait rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se taisait. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer. James lui aurait proposé une blague à faire qu'elle aurait refusé. Même ça, elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, retourner au dortoir, s'étaler sur son lit, se blottir dans les couvertures et pleurer. Laisser son corps évacuer toute cette pression. Tous ces espoirs déçus. Tous ces rêves. Bien sûr, on le lui dirait, elle n'avait qu'à retenter sa chance l'année d'après. Ça n'était que partie remise. Mais elle en attendant, elle avait mal.

Roxanne Weasley venait d'être refusée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle qui voulait en peut-être faire sa vie comme son père y avait finalement renoncé. Ça faisait mal. C'était le rêve de sa vie qui se fracassait au sol. Sans pitié. Mais foi d'elle, on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Elle aurait du mal à voir un match de Quidditch pendant un moment, mais après, après elle leur montrerait, à tous, ce qu'elle valait. Et ils regretteraient, oh oui, ils regretteraient. Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ses rêves. Elle retenterait encore, années après années. Et elle deviendrait joueuse professionnelle.

Elle redressa la tête, le front vers le soleil pointant dans les nuages de la fin septembre. Et elle avança vers le château. Sans un mot. Sans s'effondrer. Sans pleurer. Elle était Roxanne Weasley et ils comprendraient bien assez vite leur erreur.


	50. Amitié ? Amitié

Amitié ? Amitié...

Remus était bien calé dans un fauteuil, près de l'âtre de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Quand même, il appréciait cet endroit, il était bien au chaud, lui qui en ce moment toussait un peu. Il avait dû attraper froid. Il était en train de lire un roman, emprunté à Lily qui le disait fabuleux. Et c'était vrai. Il commençait quand même à s'endormir légèrement. Il était tard aussi, c'était normal. Mais il était tellement plongé dans son livre, vivant l'histoire plus qu'il ne la lisait, qu'il n'avait pu rejoindre les garçons au dortoir quand ils y étaient allés. Deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux. Il sursauta violemment. Mais n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un bisou vint orner sa joue.

« Bon anniversaire ! »

« Lily ? » fit-il alors qu'elle se décalait pour être à côté de lui, à genoux, appuyée sur l'accoudoir gauche de son fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas mon anniversaire du tout ! »

« Triple scroutt, je sais bien, merci. Je savais que tu allais oublier. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« Euh... à vue de nez le 15 octobre ? » fit-il sans comprendre, se remettant tout doucement encore de sa frayeur. Heureusement qu'il avait le cœur bien accroché, avec elle.

« Raté. On est, depuis exactement trois secondes, le 16 octobre. » répondit-elle en lançant un tempus.

« Et... ça change quoi ? C'est toujours pas mon anniversaire tu sais, ni le tien d'ailleurs... »

Elle se redressa de toute sa petite hauteur et lui fit face. Ses cheveux roux bouclant un peu dans tous les sens contrait son sérieux mais ce fut avec une voix solennelle qu'elle annonça:

« Remus John Lupin, en ce qui doit être à présent minuit et une minute, nous pouvons souffler des bougies. Parce que ça fait exactement six mois que nous sommes amis, pour le pire et le meilleur, et surtout le meilleur. Et parce que je ne regrette aucun des instants qui ont fait ces six mois. Parce que je te refais ma déclaration d'amitié. Et que je rempile sans hésiter pour six autres, voire peut-être même plus, si tu es sage, mais ça reste à négocier... » finit-elle en lui tirant la langue.


	51. Imagination

Imagination

Lorsque Lily dessinait, c'était comme si son esprit se déliait. Elle se laissait envahir par ce sentiment intense. Elle se laissait dominer, sans conditions. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, plus à rien d'autre que sa feuille et son modèle. Elle visualisait la scène dans son esprit, elle la figeait un instant pour s'en imprégner avant de se mettre à dessiner. Elle prenait son fusain, elle traçait, un trait, deux, trois, une multitude. Les traits coulaient de ses mains, rapidement, puis plus lentement, dans un rythme et un ordre qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle était dans sa bulle, son monde, son univers. Elle était loin de Poudlard, loin de son dortoir, loin de son lit sur lequel elle dessinait souvent. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle était comme sourde et aveugle. Mais en ce moment, elle n'y arrivait plus. Ses traits ne frappaient pas assez forts, ses dessins n'étaient plus aussi justes, ses modèles s'étiolait dans la brume de son esprit. Elle perdait pied. Elle perdait pied et ça l'effrayait. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle paniquait. Elle restait des heures devant une feuille blanche, la main à demi relevée, prête à esquisser un geste qu'elle ne faisait jamais. James disait souvent de ses dessins qu'ils étaient la plus belle des magies. Et si la magie s'était éteinte ? Et si elle avait perdu son imagination ?


	52. Espoir

Espoir

« Fred, George, on ne passe pas des gnomes au mixeur ! »

« Fred, George, on ne tente pas de faire manger de la bouillie magique à Percy pour le petit-déjeuner ! »

« Fred, George, non, vous n'emporterez pas la goule en souvenir à Poudlard. »

« Fred, George, lequel de vous deux a fait exploser ma gazinière ? Et oui, c'est vous et pas Flibuste ! »

« Fred, George, descendez vos valises, immédiatement ! »

« Fred, George, rendez Pilou à Ginny ! Tout de suite ! »

« Fred, George, dépêchez-vous sinon vous restez là ! Et non, je ne plaisante pas ! »

Enfin, Molly Weasley put dire au revoir à tous ses enfants qui partaient à Poudlard... Et surtout aux jumeaux qui partaient pour la première fois. Une année tranquille. Elle aurait presque pu dire que ces blagues lui manqueraient. Presque. Elle tenait encore Ginny et Ron par la main. Ceux-ci étaient plus calmes. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux.


	53. F comme

_A **Picotti** pour sa géniale idée..._

F comme...

« Alors, raconte, c'est qui cette fille ? »

Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du dîner, un certain Remus Lupin était cuisiné par ses amis. Et il ne semblait pas en être très à l'aise. Il rougissait, se tortillait sur le banc et baissait les yeux, au comble de la gêne. Il marmonna trois mots.

« Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Rien, j'ai dit que c'était rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça soit ? » dit-il légèrement plus fort, énervé.

« Allez, tu vas pas nous faire ce coup, raconte, je dis bien tout sur Lily moi ! »

Soudain, Sirius, resté muet depuis le début, rétorqua d'un ton sans appel: « James, file-moi le sel. »

Cette remarque très terre à terre clôt la conversation. Et sauva le jeune homme.


	54. J comme

_A __**Picotti**__…_

J comme…

« Je ne suis pas un héroooos… »

« Sirius, arrête ! Ça fait dix fois que tu nous la chantes celle-là ! On n'en peut plus ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Mais… elle est bien cette chanson ! »

« Sérieusement, la première fois elle est sympa, mais après, un peu moins, tu vois ? » rajouta James.

« Faux frère… » maugréa le jeune homme.

Remus lui avait fait écouter de la musique moldue, associé à Lily dans cette idée, et depuis, il le regrettait amèrement. Impossible de se concentrer sur son devoir de potions. Il s'efforçait de ne pas s'énerver, laissant ce rôle à ses deux amis qui y arrivaient bien mieux. Mais quand même. Si le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas bientôt, il allait lui faire avaler tout son stock de plumes…


	55. Fato Mortale

Fato mortale

Les gens mourraient. Tous les jours. C'était une fatalité. Une de ces choses qu'on ne peut pas empêcher. Un cycle naturel. Les humains y étaient tous soumis. Tous sauf un. Tous sauf Lui. Lui savait déjouer la mort. Lui avait cette puissance. Mais il était le Seul. Alors quand elle jetait un sortilège de mort à l'un de ces moldus ou à un sorcier qui ne lui plaisait pas, Bellatrix se disait avec un sourire qu'elle ne faisait que faciliter le travail de la Mort en choisissant les victimes à sa place. Tout le monde mourait un jour. Le jour de certains arrivait plus rapidement que celui d'autres, voilà tout. Et elle ne faisait que donner un sens et un ordre à tout ça. C'était aussi cruellement simple que ça.


	56. Inconnu

Inconnu

Cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Cette inquiétude. Fleur pensait ne jamais s'en remettre. Pourtant, après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, ça n'était rien, rien du tout. Elle venait de se battre pour sa vie, pour celle des autres. Elle venait de se battre pour la victoire du bien. Elle venait de perdre sa sœur. Et pourtant. Pourtant, c'était maintenant qu'elle avait le plus peur. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'était face à l'inconnu qu'elle se battait. Parce que cette fois-ci, elle ne savait rien. Et ça la minait. Si seulement elle avait pu le voir, si seulement elle avait pu le toucher. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui se passait. On lui avait seulement dit que Bill était en examen. Et par Merlin, elle crevait de trouille. Qu'était-ce ? Pourquoi était-il en examen ? Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenue plus tôt ? Avait-on peur qu'elle s'inquiète ? Parce que c'était trop tard pour y penser. Elle était morte de peur. Elle avait beau garder la tête haute, ne pas laisser les larmes envahir son visage, elle n'en menait pas large. Alors elle attendait. En se tordant mille fois les mains.


	57. Un goût de miel

_A __**Picotti**__, pour sa deuxième session de rééducation par le drabble…_

Un goût de miel

« Tiens, tu devrais essayer celle-ci. » fit Fred.

Ils étaient à l'infirmerie, au fond de la salle, cachés par un rideau blanc des autres lits. Et encore une fois, c'était pour Harry qu'ils étaient venus. A croire que celui-ci était un Weasley, ils pourraient bientôt faire des concours de fréquentation de ces lits durs aux ressorts grinçants. Et Madame Pomfresh qui prétendait les retenir ainsi. Heureusement que cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient là qu'en tant que visiteurs. Harry venait de tomber pendant le match et toute l'équipe était venue le voir. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, puisque plusieurs cadeaux étaient déjà parvenus. Dont des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

« Tu en es sûr ? On dirait qu'elle est marron cette pastille, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… »

« Mais non, elle est au miel ! Tu crois vraiment que les abeilles s'embêtent à faire du miel bien jaune pour le plaisir de monsieur le Survivant ? »

« A mon avis, elles n'en ont rien à cirer. » rigola George.

Leur faisant confiance, le jeune homme avala la dragée. Mais le goût n'était apparemment pas au rendez-vous.

« Beurk, c'était poubelle ! »

« Oups, on a dû confondre. » firent les jumeaux, d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Espèce de… Attendez donc que je me lève ! »

« Pas le temps, on doit filer, un cours de potions ! » répondirent-ils précipitamment avant de s'enfuir, écroulés de rire.


	58. Même pas une souris

Même pas une souris...

Un rat. Même pas une petite souris adorable. Non. Juste un gros rat gris et moche. C'était bien sa veine. Sirius et James s'étaient un peu moqués de lui, quand ils avaient compris en même temps que lui que c'était sa forme d'animagus. C'était ridicule. Juste horriblement ridicule. Quoi que Remus en dise pour le réconforter. Ils avaient tous des formes plus ou moins puissantes, majestueuses, et lui se retrouvait dans un gros rat gris inutile. Ah la belle affaire. Peter en était désespéré depuis quelques jours. Il se regardait sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir, tâchant de savoir si, comme Sirius avait un rire tel un jappement, lui aussi avait des caractéristiques qui le rapprochaient de sa forme animale. Il ne voyait rien. Il y avait bien ses deux dents un peu en avant et un peu plus longues que la normale, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Rien pour le prévenir de la forme qu'il aurait. S'il avait su avant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait tenté l'expérience avec les autres Maraudeurs, même pour Remus. Il avait tellement honte de sa transformation qui faisait tant rire les autres. Un rat. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui rêvait d'héroïsme, on venait de lui rappeler cruellement son incapacité à réussir quoi que ce soit. Un rat. Non mais vraiment...


	59. Une histoire d'avion

Une histoire d'avion

« Un avion ? Mais ça sert à quoi ? C'est quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » fit Remus, abasourdi, tentant de retrouver à qui était le bras devant sa figure.

« Ben non. Si je demande, c'est que non. » rétorqua le petit garçon, avec un air d'évidence.

« Mais oui, il est Sang-Pur, il ne peut pas connaître ! » cria Peter, assis par terre, le doigt tendu vers le haut comme s'il voulait se faire entendre pendant un cours.

« Et alors, moi aussi, et je connais ! Enfin, je crois. C'est pas le truc avec des ailes ? Comme un balai mais en plus gros ? » demanda James, ses lunettes de travers, encore sonné de sa chute.

« Si, c'est ça. C'est un gros engin qui transporte des personnes dans le ciel. Comme une voiture, mais qui vole. » répondit Remus.

« Pff, ça sert à rien quand on a un balai multiplace. Ou qu'on sait transplaner. » renifla Sirius, enlevant une plume d'oreiller de ses cheveux.

« Oui mais ce sont des moldus. Donc ils ne savent pas. Et c'est bien pratique. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé. J'ai un peu le vertige en fait. Et tout ça pour dire que t'étais en train de faire l'avion.

« Qui s'écrase comme un scroutt ! » rajouta James en riant.

« Eh ! Tu peux parler toi ! Tu t'es écrasé aussi ! » s'insurgea Sirius.

Décidemment, non, écarte les bras vers le ciel et sauter de son lit gracieusement, ou pas, pour s'envoler, ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas quand on n'était pas un oiseau. Ou un avion. Ça faisait des dégâts matériels. On déplorait deux couvertures par terre, un rideau défait et un oreiller déchiré qui avait dû servir de matelas et s'était coincé dans un clou du parquet. Et tout ce petit monde enchevêtré par terre.


End file.
